With the development of the electronic technology, more and more electronic devices enter people's life, bringing convenience to people's life and work. For example, mobile phones and tablets facilitate people to contact anytime and anywhere.
However, for a mobile phone or a tablet, even for a notebook computer, for example, the display relies on just a liquid crystal displayer of its own, the size of which is limited by the size of the mobile phone, the tablet or the notebook computer, resulting in an inconvenience to a user. Furthermore, when a user intends to show contents in an electronic device to other users, other users are required to be around the electronic device to view the contents, which also results in an inconvenience.
In the conventional technology, to solve the above problem, contents in an electronic device are projected on a bearing surface by a projecting unit, such that a user may view or operate with a larger display interface.
However, the inventor finds that a mobile phone with a projective function or a projector, when used, may only perform a projection with a surface opposite to a displayer being placed on a support surface, which limits both a projection angle and a projection bearing surface, thereby limiting the application scenarios of the projecting unit.
Further, in the conventional technology, generally the shape of the handset electronic device such as a mobile phone is with a bar-style model, also some shapes such as a flip-open cover or a sliding cover. Regarding to the electronic device with the bar-style model, the electronic device is an integrated whole, that is, the housing is physically a whole; and regarding to the electronic device with the flip-open cover or the sliding cover, the whole electronic device is physically in two parts, accordingly, the housing is also in two parts.
However, the inventor finds in the conventional technology that, the electronic device with the bar-style model is physically integrated, and with regards to the electronic device with the flip-open cover or the sliding cover, when the position relation between the two parts changes, the appearance of the electronic device may also change in view of appearance. Therefore, the electronic device in the conventional technology has different appearances in the case that the two parts of the electronic device are in different position relations.